


He's Bored

by Saccharine_Steve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve, Porn With Very Little Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a cranky old man, Study 'dates', You've been warned, author does not write many blow jobs, bratty bucky, group projects, professor banner - Freeform, secretly soft bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Steve/pseuds/Saccharine_Steve
Summary: “James is harmless,” she’d said, pursing her lips in thought. “I loathe to use the word ‘misunderstood,’ but it wouldn’t be an incorrect way to describe him. He’s smart.”“I don’t think he’s an idiot,” Steve had replied, frustrated that she couldn’t understand where he was coming from. “He’s just lazy.”“He’s bored. If you can find a way to make the project interesting for him, I’m sure you could get him up and running in no time.”





	He's Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyeee so this has been sitting in the drafts folder of my Scrivener for so long that it began to develop it's own consciousness. (Seriously. This was one of the first fics I started when I got into the Marvel Fandom... it's been YEARS.) SO. I finally had to just finish it and post it. 
> 
> I might come back and do a few little edits when I can stand to read this AGAIN, but until then, I apologize for any typos. Also, since it was written over such a long period of time, I hope there aren't any continuity errors. If there are, please feel free to point them out! I welcome critique. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Tap tap tap._

Steve sighed for what had to have been the hundredth time that hour, glaring out of the corner of his eye at the guy sitting next to him. The brunet seemed completely unaware of those around him (Steve,) tapping his pen incessantly on the hard, wooden top of his desk. He was obviously unaware of the annoyance he was causing to certain people (Steve,) and surely somebody (Steve) was going to murder him by the end of class.

“For this assignment, you are all going to be partnered up, and I expect each of you to do your share of the work.”

Steve tuned back into what the professor was saying at the front of the lecture hall.

“Each pair will be assigned a different book,” Professor Banner continued. “You’ll all be expected to read your material and write a short essay on your interpretation of the literature, and then you and your partner will discuss your thoughts with one another and create a portfolio on the meanings and cultural significance of your novel. It will be due on the 23rd, which gives you three weeks, so I won’t accept any half-assed work.”

The guy next to him snorted, now twirling his pen between his fingers. Steve was shocked he’d heard anything at all, as it never seemed like he was paying any attention.

“I will call up each pair to retrieve your reading material, and then you may leave for the day,” the professor finished, emphasizing his point with a light slap of his hand to the teetering tower of books that sat atop his desk. He looked tired, Steve thought.

“Maximoff, Lang, you’re up first.”

Steve sank back in his seat and watched as Scott and Wanda made their way down towards the front of the room, wondering who he’d be paired with. He secretly hoped he’d be paired with Jane, because he knew she’d pull her weight in work, but with his luck, it wasn’t likely to happen.

Two by two, each person in the class got called to the front, and as the number of students started to dwindle down, still leaving Jane without a partner, Steve wondered if perhaps it really would be his lucky day. He caught her eye across the room, and she gave him a friendly grin.

“Rogers, Barnes.”

In the brief second it took Steve to snap his eyes back to Professor Banner, he saw Jane’s expression drop into empathetic horror. Pen-Tapper wasted no time in pushing his chair back, the screeching sound of the legs on the floor echoing in the mostly empty hall, and trotted down to retrieve his book, sending Steve a lazy salute as he made his way out of the room.

“Steve, come get your book,” Banner called again, a small shadow of guilt flickering over his eyes.

Steve stood and grabbed his backpack, carefully sliding it over his shoulders before heading towards his impending doom. He barely registered the title of the book, _Heart of Darkness_ , as he took it from the Professor, still shocked.

“Sorry, kid,” the teacher gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I figured if anyone could snap him into line, it would be you.”

Somewhere, deep down, Steve could understand what Banner meant. Steve was a good student; intelligent, friendly, and passionate about his beliefs. He could be intimidating if he wanted to be, but he tried to get along with everyone, encourage those who needed it… perhaps, if he tried hard enough, he would be able to help James Barnes. The blond couldn’t say that he wasn’t intrigued to see how things would go, but the dread of having to work with the cocky brunet was nearly overwhelming. All he could do was give his teacher a tight smile and a nod, before taking his leave.

 

***

 

Two weeks later, and Steve still hadn’t spoken to James about their assignment. He’d sat next to him every time they had the class, and he’d already finished the book, but finding the words to say to the brunet was proving to be difficult for Steve. He’d never really had a conversation with the guy, had only had the pleasure of witnessing his cocky arrogance and laissez-faire attitude from a distance, and experiencing it first-hand wasn’t at the top of his bucket list.

It was the end of class, and Steve was beginning to panic. He ran a stressed hand over his hair, mussing it up, and tried to think of something to say. They only had one more week until the assignment was due, and if they didn’t get started on it soon, both of them would flunk.

“Hey, uh,” Steve said smartly, wanting to immediately kick himself. “We, uh… we need to get together, I s’pose.”

The brunet turned his head slowly to look at Steve, a smirk playing at his pouty lips, his infamous pen stuck between his teeth. He pulled it out, and his smirk widened, eyes lighting with an amusement that suddenly made Steve feel embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

“Okay, well…” Steve trailed off awkwardly, wishing he could disappear into his seat. “When… uh, well, we should probably…”

“How about we meet at yours. 7:00,” James interrupted Steve’s rambling. “I’ll get your address from Nat.”

Steve frowned. He hadn’t known that Natasha and this guy were friends, but it was definitely something he was going to ask her about later on. “Uhm, yeah, that’s fine, James.”

The brunet stood, slinging his backpack lazily over one shoulder, still grinning. “It’s Bucky. Nobody calls me James.”

Before the blond could reply, the other guy had walked away, and if anyone were to ask, Steve would deny that he stared at the way Bucky’s dark jeans clung to his thighs as he made his way out of the classroom.

It was going to be a really long week.

 

***

 

The first night went as well as Steve had expected it to. He’d tried to engage Bucky in a discussion about the book, particularly about the cultural importance of it, as Steve had found that to be the most interesting part of the book, and though it was clear that Bucky had actually read the book, which Steve found moderately shocking, he didn’t seem at all interested in adding to the conversation. Steve had felt stupid, rambling on and on about racism and slavery, while Bucky had lounged on Steve’s couch, listening lazily.

The second night hadn’t gone much better. Steve had tried to talk to Bucky about what they were going to do for their portfolio, and tried to get suggestions on how to put it all together, but the brunet had been indifferent, shrugging at anything Steve said, his stupid pen hanging out of his mouth. Steve wondered if he’d ever actually used the pen, or if he merely had it for visual effect. By the end of the night, it had been all Steve could do to stop himself from snatching the pen away from Bucky and breaking it in half.

The day after their second night together, Steve had complained to Natasha. She’d rolled her eyes at his ranting, her red hair glowing under the afternoon sun while the two of them had sat out on a blanket, sipping iced tea.

“James is harmless,” she’d said, pursing her lips in thought. “I loathe to use the word ‘misunderstood,’ but it wouldn’t be an incorrect way to describe him. He’s smart.”

“I don’t think he’s an idiot,” Steve had replied, frustrated that she couldn’t understand where he was coming from. “He’s just lazy.”

“He’s bored. If you can find a way to make the project interesting for him, I’m sure you could get him up and running in no time.”

Steve was still running those words over and over in his head. The whole project was turning out to be quite a childish affair. How was he supposed to make the project more interesting for Bucky? There was little he could do to make what was essentially a college-style book report exciting. Bucky wasn’t a child, and it wasn’t Steve’s job to make their school work entertaining for him.

A glance at the clock told him that he had less than ten minutes to pull himself together and calm down. The portfolio was due the following day, and Steve refused to fail because of Bucky, and he planned on making that clear to the brunet.

Bucky arrived five minutes late, and upon opening the door, Steve was met with the same cocky smirk resting on those stupid, full pink lips.

“We have a lot to get done tonight,” Steve said, closing the door behind them as he let Bucky in.

“Chill out, Stevie,” Bucky laughed, sinking onto the couch. “We will get it done.”

Despite his irritation, Steve felt his cheeks flush at the nickname. He hated that Bucky could come into his tiny apartment and look so comfortable, stretched out across the couch in a hole-riddled v-neck tee shirt and too-tight jeans. Steve wanted to shake him in rage and run his itching fingers underneath his shirt at the same time, and he hated the brunet for making him feel such things.

Steve repressed a groan and grabbed his backpack, pulling out the materials they would need. He’d gotten a bit done since the last time they’d gotten together, but he refused to do it all on his own. Somehow he’d force Bucky to help him.

“Okay,” Steve slammed his binder onto the coffee table before sitting down on the couch next to Bucky, voice clear and loud. “Why don’t you take a look at what I did last night, and then you can tell me what you think and get started on the next section.”

Bucky lifted his eyebrows at the demanding tone and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Steve chose to ignore the expression, though he could feel his pink face betraying him.

When Steve didn't say anything more, Bucky reached out and dragged the binder towards him, flipping it open without taking his eyes off of Steve. The blond didn't let his stony expression waver.

Bucky finally tore his eyes away once he pulled the binder into his lap, turning the grey orbs instead to the text in front of him. Steve hadn't done much, just a couple of paragraphs, and for the two minutes it took Bucky to read it over and sort his thoughts on the matter, it was eerily silent.

“It looks good,” Bucky eventually mumbled, eyes low as he continued to look over the paper, lashes brushing lightly at his cheekbones. The coy voice with which he spoke made Steve squirm a little. “But I think it might be best if we focus not only on the cultural significance, but also Conrad's use of language and how he made it intentionally difficult to read... _sir_.”

Steve had to stop himself from choking, eyes rounding in shock. Ordinarily he would’ve played off Bucky’s words as sarcasm, but the deep, sultry tone he’d used said otherwise. Either way, he was more than likely trying to mess with Steve, but the blond wasn’t going to let him so easily.

“You’re right,” he responded, nodding his head at Bucky’s suggestion. He was actually impressed by the originality of the idea. “Why don’t you get started on that?”

Steve pulled out his laptop and signed onto it, pulling up the correct document, before handing it to Bucky, who wordlessly began to type after a moment’s thought. The blond was shocked by how easy it had been to get Bucky to comply, not even receiving so much as a snort of cocky laughter in the process.

For nearly half an hour there was no noise aside from the sound of the brunet’s long, slender fingers tapping over the keys of Steve’s computer. He had a focused sort of energy, eyes alert as they moved across the page, that Steve hadn’t seen before. The sudden change almost made him uncomfortable.

When Bucky’s fingers finally drew to a slow stop, the brunet paused and looked thoughtful for a few moments, chewing his bottom lip, before turning the computer screen towards Steve for him to read. The three-paragraph addition was surprisingly good, delving deeply into what was clearly Bucky’s own knowledge of African slavery and how that history was shown through the eyes of the main character in the novel. It made sense, it was beautifully written, and there didn’t even seem to be a comma out of place.

Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

“Well done, Buck. This is actually really good. Now we just need to write out a conclusion and make a portfolio.”

Bucky beamed at the praise, face splitting into a pleased smile. “You really think so?”

“Well… yeah,” Steve grinned back, albeit confusedly. This new side of Bucky was throwing him off, unsure of where his sudden enthusiasm was coming from.

“Did I do well enough to earn a reward?”

Steve felt his jaw drop open as the brunet leaned towards him, voice gravelly and low. His pupils were blown, nearly swallowing the soft grey surrounding them. As he drew that damn lip between his teeth again, Steve could feel his face flush, no idea of how to respond.

“What do you think?” Bucky pressed, nearly sliding into Steve’s lap. “Just a little something to keep me motivated?”

The blond swallowed thickly as Bucky placed a firm hand high on his thigh. Steve’s felt his heated flush spread down over his chest, and even with the material of his jeans between his skin and Bucky’s hand, he felt as though the spot was on fire, tingling under that warm pressure. He idly wondered how he was in this situation, when only an hour prior he’d been sure he would be spending the night trying to force the brunet to do anything at all.

“C’mon, please? Something small?” Bucky continued to pry, but Steve’s mouth felt dry, his tongue stuck to the roof. When he still didn’t answer, Bucky leaned in to whisper in Steve’s ear, his warm, soft breath tickling the shell, sending a chill down the blond’s spine. “It doesn’t have to only benefit me. I could make it good for you.”

A shaky breath made its way between Steve’s lips.

Bucky grinned at the response and slid off of the couch, maneuvering his way between Steve’s legs, taking his time with it. His hands were gentle on Steve’s knees as he pushed them apart, making room, and the touch was enough to finally ground Steve, who found his voice again.

“What are you doing?”

The brunet paused, looking up through thick, dark lashes. “Do you really not know?”

“I mean… why?”

Bucky snorted and ran a hand over his hair. It was long, pulled back in a low bun, and a few strands had escaped. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t wanted to do this for a long ass time… seemed like a good opportunity, but I don’t have to…”

“No!” Steve tried to back track. “I’m surprised, s’all.”

Bucky relaxed again, nuzzling his body even closer to Steve, still squeezed between the blond’s thighs. Steve tried to make more room, but the stiff denim of his jeans was proving to be a little restricting. “What do you want me to do, sir?”

“It’s your reward,” Steve spoke slowly, still not completely sure about the situation. “Do what you’re comfortable with.”

Steve could tell that Bucky was suppressing an eye roll, but the brunet didn’t argue, fingers inching higher up the blond’s legs, teasing at his inner thighs. His warm breath ghosted over Steve’s skin as deft fingers pushed the blond’s shirt up to his navel, nails gently carding through the fine, blond hair that trailed in a line, disappearing into the top of his pants.

Without so much as a warning, Bucky pressed a sudden hand to the hard bulge in Steve’s pants, pressing roughly, causing Steve to hiss through his teeth. He had to stop himself from grabbing the brunet, hands curled tightly against the cushions of the couch.

“You like that?” Bucky’s voice was breathy, barely audible, but Steve could hear the smile in it, even with his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

“Stop teasing,” he growled back, earning even more pressure to his painful erection.

“There’s the Steve I was searching for.” Bucky gave him one more squeeze before pulling away to drag the zipper of his jeans down. “Nothing gets me hotter than when you boss me around.”

Steve breathed a small laugh before Bucky managed to get a hand down his pants and a firm grasp on his aching cock, knocking the air out of the blond. In response, Steve grabbed the brunet by the hair, burying his fingers deep, and yanked, pulling his head back and rucking up the bun in his hair, exposing a long, smooth neck.

All of Steve’s pent-up annoyance was rearing its head, seeking an outlet, and here was Bucky Barnes, kneeling between his legs, practically begging to be just that. He was almost scared to blink, sure that he was dreaming, as he let his eyes drink up the sight of the gorgeous man. It looked as though Bucky hadn’t shaved in a couple of days days, rough stubble covering his jaw, and his huge eyes were blown and pleading, gazing up at him from where Steve held his head back, mouth opened in a soft ‘o.’ The sight was nearly enough to finish Steve, and an intense feeling of possessiveness and dominance was overwhelming him, something he hadn’t felt on such a level before.

“How long have you wanted this?” Steve asked in a low whisper, watching as Bucky's Adam’s Apple dipped hypnotically as he swallowed.

Bucky's voice was rough and breathy as he responded, “Months. Years. Since early high school at least.”

Steve lifted his eyebrows in surprise. The two of them had been going to school together since he could remember, but they hadn't spoken much all those years. The thought of Bucky having distantly desired him all of those years only turned him on more.

“Why did you keep it secret?”

Bucky took a breath, shaky and shallow. “Never thought you'd want me.”

Steve couldn't disagree more. Bucky had been astoundingly beautiful as long as Steve could remember, with his grey eyes and charming smile. In high school he’d been leaner, nearly skinny, but since then he’d filled out, arms and thighs thick with muscle. Steve thought he looked like a living, breathing wet dream, and a part of him wanted to kick itself for not having tried to get with the brunet years ago, but they’d never run with the same crowd, and there simply hadn’t been the opportunity.

“You thought wrong.”

The brunet whined, tightening his grip around Steve. The blond hissed through his teeth before continuing.

“What do you want, Bucky?”

“Whatever you’ll give me.”

Steve pulled Bucky’s hand away, gentle but forceful, and leaned forward until his face was only inches from the brunet’s. “No, tell me. What did you fantasize about all those years? What have you always imagined in that pretty little head of yours. What do you _want_?”

Bucky was quiet for a moment, only the soft sounds of his gasping breaths could be heard, and then a drunken smile split his face. “In high school we had a gym class together.”

“I remember,” Steve said. “It was a weights class.”

“I used to imagine what it would be like if I ran into you in the locker room after class, the two of us left alone after everyone else had already left. I’d fantasize about you shoving me up against the lockers, a knee between my legs. You’d let me ride your thigh until I came in my pants, the risk of getting caught only making it hotter.”

“Jesus,” Steve breathed, eyes squeezing shut momentarily at the thought. “What else?”

“In the english class we had together, Junior year, I used to imagine we’d get partnered up on projects. We’d have to do work together after school, and if I was a really good boy, you’d let me suck your cock.”

Steve drew in a heavy breath. “Kind of like now?”

“Exactly like now.”

Steve released Bucky’s hand and reached out, running his fingers along the brunet’s stubbled jaw, the rough scratch leaving the tips of his fingers tingling. “Anything else?” It came out on a soft breath, barely audible. The two of them were so close now that Steve’s lips nearly brushed Bucky’s as he spoke.

“Sure,” Bucky sighed back, smile turning feral. “The last time I was here, a couple days ago, I couldn't help but imagine what it might be like if you bent me over this couch and fucked me ‘til I couldn't remember my own name. Just an idea I had.”

Steve groaned at the image and ran his thumb down the brunet’s throat, feeling the muscles work as he drew in labored breaths. “Why now?” he growled, letting his fingers wrap themselves gently around Bucky’s neck, his pulse thrumming as he watched grey eyes widen a fraction at the feeling. “Why tonight?”

Bucky swallowed thickly before answering. “I couldn’t wait any longer, and I knew tonight would be my last chance. I was afraid that if we finished this project and I didn’t do anything about it, that I’d never have another chance. I figured it was worth the risk.”

It was more words than Steve had expected, and the blond realized how important this really was to Bucky. After years of pining, he was finally taking a chance, and though he was acting nonchalant about the situation, Steve wasn’t fooled. Bucky was nervous, and this was a huge deal.

Steve slid his hand around to grasp at Bucky’s nape, the fine hairs there that had fallen out of his bun felt soft as silk, delicate and new and innocent. The blond could see his own reflection in the brunet’s eyes, and he felt flattered that Bucky had been lusting after him for so long. A wave of possessiveness washed over Steve as he imagined him wanting anyone else, and suddenly he knew that he had to take this beautiful creature before him, make sure he was his and only his.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve murmured, lips brushing against Bucky’s as he spoke.

Bucky released a shaky sigh, and Steve dove in, crushing his lips against plush, pouty soft ones. Bucky melted into it, as though he’d only been held up by strings before and suddenly they’d been cut. When the brunet let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of Steve’s tightening fingers at the back of his neck, the blond took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Bucky hummed out a soft moan at the intrusion and slid his own tongue against Steve’s, hot and slippery and needy.

At some point Steve had released Bucky’s hand, and he’d sneakily gotten it back inside of Steve’s pants, giving Steve a great surprise at the feeling of those warm fingers wrapped around him once more. Bucky had regained his confidence, pressing back against Steve, until he’d pushed him back into the couch and straddled his lap, his hand working in lazy strokes as their tongues battled for dominance.  
Steve sucked Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, eliciting a whine from the boy atop him. Bucky’s hips rocked into his, and he released Steve to grip onto the blond’s shoulders, trying to maintain his balance.

“Steve…”

Steve’s eyes rolled back at the sound of his name being whispered so sweetly, and he abruptly stood, hands firm on Bucky’s ass to keep him from falling.

“Fuck!” Bucky exclaimed, wrapping his long legs around Steve’s waist as he walked them back to the bedroom. “You’re fucking strong.”

Steve chuckled and gently laid Bucky on top of his blue bedspread. After he pulled away, he took a moment to admire the brunet spread out on his bed, his olive skin glowing in the dim room, against the dark bedding. If he’d had more patience, Steve would’ve wanted to paint Bucky just like that, flushed and beautiful, his clothes twisted and wrinkled from their time in the living room. As it was, Steve didn’t have any patience, so he opted to begin undressing the brunet instead.

Bucky drew a lip between his teeth as Steve undid his belt and helped him out of his skin-tight, black jeans. Once the constricting denim was gone, Bucky sat up and pulled off his hoodie and tee shirt without thought, not realizing that it would leave him nearly naked and feeling more exposed than he had expected.

Steve’s breath caught at the sight of Bucky trying to cover his own bare skin, arms hugging his knees to his chest. His grey eyes were trained on the comforter, and he was still chewing his lip.

“Buck,” Steve knelt on the bed and put a hand to Bucky’s cheek, drawing his eyes back up. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Steve almost laughed, but luckily caught himself before he did. In the living room Bucky had seemed so confident, and he was surprised to see this side of the brunet. “Hey, listen to me. There is no possible way you could disappoint me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so gorgeous before,” Steve said, moving his hand to run it soothingly up one of Bucky’s legs, starting at the ankle and slowly making its way up to his knee. With no objection, Steve pressed the hand to Bucky’s chest and pushed him back, forcing him to release his legs and spread back out.

“We don’t have to do this,” Steve added when he got no response. “I don’t expect you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Bucky shook his head. “Steve,” his voice was thick, on the verge of tears, his pupils still blown, “I want this. I want you so bad.”

Steve crawled, wedging himself between Bucky’s bent legs, and leaned down to look him in the eyes. “You have me.”

Bucky’s hips rolled up into his, and Steve’s breath caught, lust surging back into him at full force, and suddenly he felt exceedingly overdressed. He knelt up to pull his shirt off and grinned as Bucky drank in the sight of his bare torso, before edging back off of the bed to pull off his pants and socks. He wasn’t sure if Bucky was ready for him to take off his underwear yet, so he left them on, before crawling back to his spot between Bucky’s muscular legs.

Bucky’s hands came up to run over Steve’s chest and abdomen briefly, and Steve was sure things were slowing down. It was fine with him. If Bucky wanted to take things gently, that was great. Steve wanted to be right here, in this nook between solid thighs, in any capacity.

So when Bucky suddenly flipped them, pressing the blond into the bed, Steve could admit that he was a little surprised but not at all displeased.

“I thought we were slowing down,” Steve gasped, feeling Bucky’s hard cock press against his own, only the thin fabric of their underwear separating them.

Bucky scoffed. “Fuck no. I just had a moment. Sorry. Won’t happen again.”

Steve would’ve worried over the words, but the look in his eyes was genuine, and the smile that crinkled the corners of Bucky’s eyes was no joke. “Oh?” he breathed out, teasing.

“Yeah,” Bucky chuckled. “Remember? I’m still owed a reward for being such a good boy, and I thought I made it pretty plain that I want to suck your cock.”

Steve couldn’t speak as he watched Bucky crawl backwards and push Steve’s legs apart so he could kneel between them. It was like being in a damn fever dream, and Steve had a hard time believing that this was truly happening to him. How had he ever hated Bucky in the first place? The sight of him looking up at Steve through those thick lashes was enough to make his mouth go dry.

Bucky hooked his fingers into the top of Steve’s blue boxer briefs, but he paused there, his eyes questioning. “Sir? May I?”

Steve was surely going to die.

He nodded and Bucky carefully slid the underwear down. When he realized he was sitting in the way of getting them completely off, Bucky left them as they were, halfway down the blond’s thighs, and wasted no time in swallowing a very unprepared Steve.

The blond’s head tipped back as he arched into the sensations of Bucky’s warm mouth, his fingers finding their way into long, soft strands of hair. Steve wasn’t going to last long, with the way Bucky’s filthy mouth had riled him up, but he never wanted this to end.

He forced his head back up to glance down at Bucky, whose head was moving with steady skill between Steve’s flushed thighs. When those grey eyes fluttered open to meet Steve’s wide blue ones, those plush, red lips stretched sinfully around his aching cock, Steve nearly came on the spot.

“Slow down,” Steve breathed. For the first time in years he felt like all the breath had been knocked out of his chest. The feeling nearly made him panic.

Bucky pulled off, a trail of saliva suspended between his open mouth and Steve’s cock. A little line creased between his eyebrows. “Why?” Bucky asked.

“If you don’t, this’ll be over in seconds.”

Bucky gave him that lopsided grin and drew his bottom lip between his teeth - a look of pure sin. “That’s alright,” he drawled. “We’ll have plenty of other study dates, right?”

Steve groaned, his head dropping back to the bed. He ran a hand over his sweaty, blond hair and gave in. What else was he supposed to do? “Yeah,” he breathed. “Plenty.”

Bucky gave a small laugh but in seconds was working his soft, warm mouth back down over Steve.

Steve hissed through his teeth and buried his fingers back in Bucky’s hair. A little tug had Bucky moaning, the vibration of it making Steve’s eyes roll back.

If Steve thought the brunet was going to go easier on him, he’d been horribly misinformed. Bucky, amazingly, took Steve’s down to the root, burying his nose in coarse, blond curls. His throat worked urgently around Steve’s cock, a small choking sound escaping.

“Christ, Buck.” Steve felt the tightening in his stomach, his balls drawing up tight.

He couldn’t deep-throat Steve forever, and eventually he pulled back, gasping for air. Steve was still impressed by how good he was with his mouth, but that train of thought trailed to wondering about how many other people Bucky had been with, and that wasn’t going to do at all.

A little growl escaped Steve’s chest at the though, which spurred Bucky on. He sucked harder, his hot tongue working the smooth, veined underside of Steve’s cock, and he whined softly, a desperate and needy sound. When he reached a hand up to stroke the part of Steve’s dick that his mouth couldn’t get to, Steve was done-for.

“Buck,” he tried to warn, barely audible as he tried to suck in a lungful of air at the same time. “Bucky, I’m gonna…”

He couldn’t get the words out before he was spilling down Bucky’s throat.

Steve half expected Bucky to pull back, horrified and gagging, but he only groaned softly and swallowed everything the blond had to offer. With his (very) short list of past lovers, none of whom had seemed nearly as happy to give him a blowjob as Bucky apparently was, Steve was pretty sure it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

After Bucky finally pulled off, Steve threw an arm across his eyes and took deep breaths. He wiggled his toes, which had gone strangely numb, and listened to Bucky shuffling around.

When he sensed the other boy moving towards him, the bed dipping and creaking as he crawled, Steve moved his arm so he could peek at Bucky from underneath it. Once again, the brunet managed to surprise him, and he looked down at the blond with a shy, flushed smile.

“That okay?” he nearly whispered, his voice deep and smoky.

Steve grinned at him and moved his arm completely, reaching his hand out to rest it on Bucky’s bare thigh. “Are you kidding me? That was amazing,” he felt heat flood his cheeks, but met Bucky’s eyes with sincerity.

When Bucky only smiled back, Steve continued. “Do you… uh. Should I return the favor? I mean, do you want that? For me to…”

Bucky’s laughter, bright and amused, cut him off. “You’ve got a way with words, pal. But, no… I, uh.”

He stopped, glancing down at his navy boxer briefs, where there was an obvious damp spot staining the front of them.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve breathed.

“Sorry,” hurried, hands clenched together as if he were trying to stop himself from covering the evidence. “It’s just… I’ve kind of been daydreaming about this for years. I was a little… overwhelmed.”

“Bucky,” Steve murmured, reaching out for one of those worried hands. Bucky allowed him to take one of them. Steve’s thumb stroked soothingly across his knuckles. “I’m not upset, or disappointed, or whatever it is you’re thinking. Honestly… I’m a little bit flattered.”

Bucky laughed, eyes sparkling, and Steve felt his heart twist. “Don’t stoke that ego too hard,” he teased, squeezing Steve’s hand.

The two grinned at each other like idiots for a few seconds, and Steve wondered how he hadn’t noticed Bucky before. Well, he had of course noticed him; after all, Bucky was the notorious pen-tapper, and Steve had always recognized how good-looking the guy was, how suave he was with men and women alike, but he’d never noticed the hopeful, lingering eyes that Bucky was giving him now. Had he been looking at him like that for years? Had Steve’s head been too far up in the clouds to notice it.

“Did you mean it?” Bucky asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

Steve gave a small shake of his head. “Mean what?”

Bucky gave him that shy smile again. “About the study dates? That we can have more?”

Steve’s mouth popped open, but it took him a few moments to respond.

“How about this, Buck,” he eventually got out, clearing his throat softly, “instead of study dates, how about I take you on a regular date?”

Bucky’s eyes lit up, and it made Steve’s stomach sink a little at the notion that Bucky was surprised Steve would have any interest in taking him on a date. He’d have to remedy that idea as soon as possible.  
“You really wanna do that?” he asked, careful not to let too much emotion lace the words.

Steve sat up and reached up with his unoccupied hand to cup Bucky’s strong jaw, his thumb dipping into the cleft in his chin. “Absolutely. On one condition.”

“What?”

Steve let out a long breath. “You have to stop tapping that _god damn pen_. It’s impossible to focus in class with all that racket.”

Bucky threw his head back with a full-bodied laugh. Steve had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Deal,” Bucky grinned. “It’s probably time to retire it anyway. After all, it did it’s job. Actually, I should get it in a fancy case with a plaque to rest easy in.”

Steve shook his head, a baffled smile pulling at his lips. “Why?”

“It got your attention, didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill the empty space where I don't have a soul (yes, I'm a ginger.) Leave them for me to save the innocent souls I couldn't otherwise prey on. 
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm @ saccharine-steve (Captain America specific) and @SonsOfDurin95
> 
> xoxo


End file.
